


"You still said yes though"

by plaidhunter



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidhunter/pseuds/plaidhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go to the movies, but it totally isn't a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You still said yes though"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, but I thought it was cute when I re-read it. I'm not very good at writing endings either so. (I only proof read this once because the more I read my stuff the more I hate it, so my apologies for any errors)

"Why not?" Castiel asked for what felt like the 100th time.  
Dean sighed and rubbed his hand along his forehead.  
"Because, Cas" He met with the ex angel's eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Two dudes don't just go to the movies together"  
Cas' brows furrowed with confusion.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's just..." Dean felt heat rise in his stomach when he met with Cas' blue eyes again.  
"Please, Dean, I've never been, I would ask Sam but he's always busy with research, and Sam stuff"  
Dean smirked at the phrase, he knew he would give in eventually, especially because he couldn't tear his gaze away from those tiny oceans that Cas possessed. He sighed.  
"fine" he said, coming out softer than he had meant it to.  
He walked over into the main room of the bunker, and grabbed his jacket and keys off of the table.  
"Be back later Sam!" He shouted.  
A muffled "Yep!" replied from somewhere in the vicinity of sam's room.

 

They drove to the theater mostly in silence, Dean could tell Cas was excited by the way he fidgeted with his hands, which made Dean smile more than it should have. They had nights out together, like when they went to the brothel, or when they had to work together on a case, but nothing like this. It felt different to Dean, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.  
It was around 5pm and a Thursday so no one was really there, and nothing new was really out, so they had to choose between movies that had been out for a while. They finally settled on Iron Man after little dispute, Cas asking why Dean enjoyed action packed movies when their lives were already action packed enough. Dean just grumbled and walked into the theater after the girl at the booth ripped their tickets and gave Dean a look he thought was rather weird.

Cas's eyes shot open at the popcorn machine and all the food choices he had. Dean took notice and chuckled to himself. They walked over, and Dean ordered a large popcorn, and two sodas and told Cas to go pick out some candy. He came back with two bags and two boxes. Dean payed the guy at the register who also gave him a "weird" look, but he just played it off as them being overly friendly.  
As they walked to the theater doors, Cas held up a bag of one of the candies he picked out.  
"I remember you are fond of these."  
Dean looked over, and saw the familiar red twists.  
"Best movie snack. Ever."  
Cas smiled as they entered the empty movie theatre, and sat down somewhere near the top middle, after Cas determined that spot had the best view. Once they settled in, they had a few minutes before the movie started. Cas opened the bag of licorice and ripped off a piece of one. His eyes widened at the new taste.  
"Hmm... this is quite.."  
"Awesome, right?" Dean finished for him. He took a piece out himself and chewed on a it. 

After watching Cas' reactions to all the food they got, and sitting through this uneasy feeling in his stomach, Dean realized he was nervous. He was nervous? Why was he nervous? This was Cas. Sure he had dreamy eyes, a face of an actual angel, and he was oblivious to everything in the most adorable way, but it was just Cas. Of course he had gotten feelings for him over the years, but this was different. He felt like he was 14 again, and that he should check his breath or something.  
His attention was drawn away from his thoughts as Cas lightly slapped his leg.  
"It's starting." He said, mouth full of popcorn.

Not to his surprise, Dean couldn't really focus on the movie, he wish he could, but he was lingering on this feeling he had in his stomach. He couldn't help but notice he had the urge to touch Cas. To hold his hand, or place a hand on Cas' knee, but why the Hell? Dean took advantage of the dark room, and Cas' obliviousness to him to watch him every so often, longer than he would ever let himself if Cas wasn't focused on something like he was then. Dean studied Cas's features that changed colors courtesy of the movie. He watched as he chewed on popcorn, how his jaw moved, and how his eyes darted all over, and made little comments here and there even though they both knew Dean wasn't really listening. He caught himself smiling every time he ended up looking over at Cas, and would force his attention back on the screen.

It seemed to take forever, but after the movie was finally over, Cas had a sort of blank face, as if he was trying to go over everything that happened in his head.  
"Did you like it?" Dean asked trying to sound like he wasn't just daydreaming about lips that belonged to the man that was right next to him.  
"Yes, it was good" Cas smiled at Dean slightly, then stood up to walk out.  
"Woah woah woah." Dean exclaimed, sitting more upright. Cas looked like a deer in headlights as he turned back to look at what Dean was freaking out about.  
"You can never leave a Marvel movie until the end credits are over dude, sit" he gestured to Cas' seat in which he sat down in again.  
"What do you mean, why?"  
"You got a lot to learn, angel" Cas kind of froze at the nickname, as did Dean. He never called him that before, but neither of them said anything about it.

Once the short clip was over, and they stood up to leave, Cas asked  
"What's Avengers?"  
Dean sighed lightly, "I guess we're gonna have to get you caught up" He said matter-of-factly as he laid a hand on Cas's' shoulder which he did from time to time, but felt more awkward than usual, Cas didn't mind though. Dean couldn't see it, but his smile fell a tad as the hand left his touch. Dean gathered all their garbage in the popcorn tub and threw it away as they headed back out of the theater and to the impala.  
It wasn't long after they had been driving when Cas spoke.  
"Can I ask you something, Dean?" Dean glanced over at him then back at the road.  
"Yeah, Cas, anything."  
There was a small moment of silence before he spoke again.  
"Did you not want to go to the movies with me because you thought people would think we were on a date"  
Dean practically choked when he heard the word 'date'. It wasn't a date. Even though Dean thought about Cas the whole time, and had this heat in his stomach. Not a date.  
"No-no, it wasn't- its not that i-" He looked back at Cas who had a small smile but he could tell he was upset.  
"It's alright Dean, I understand"  
"Look, Cas it's just... I don't know. It was fun though, I had a good time" He tried to cheer him up a bit.  
"Me too, thank you." He continued, teasing Dean, "You still said yes though."  
"Shut up" Dean grumbled. Cas laughed a bit louder than he probably should have, but it was cute seeing Dean all flustered like that.  
"Sam said you would"  
"Sam knew about this? That son of a bitch, and he didn't tell me!?" He couldn't help but manage a dumb smile, shaking his head  
"The movies isn't even all that great of a date. Unless all you're trying to do is get some PG-13 action if you know what I mean" He looked over at Cas who clearly had no idea what he was talking about.  
"Nevermind, but I'm picking the next place, alright?"  
Cas smiled "fair enough." And Dean, for all that was Holy, began to pull over.  
"What are you doing?" Cas asked.  
"Well I can't drive and do what I'm about to do" He put the impala in park.  
"What are you about to-"  
"Be quiet angel" He said before he leaned over and planted a nervous kiss on Cas's lips.

So maybe it was a date, whatever.


End file.
